thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarred Tinordi
| birth_place = Burnsville, Minnesota | team = Arizona Coyotes | former_teams = Montreal Canadiens | league = NHL | prospect_team = Tucson Roadrunners | prospect_league = AHL | ntl_team = | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2012 }} Jarred Tinordi (born Jarred Michael Tinordi on February 20, 1992) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Tucson Roadrunners in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jarred was drafted by the Montreal Canadiens 22nd overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft and was also drafted 184th overall by Metallurg Magnitogorsk in the 7th round of the 2010 KHL Junior Draft. His father Mark Tinordi was a former NHL defenseman. Playing Career Jarred was committed to University of Notre Dame Fighting Irish of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) for the 2010–11 season. On August 10, 2010, it was announced that Tinordi would play for the London Knights of the OHL for the 2010–11 season, forgoing his NCAA eligibility. Jarred was selected to take part in the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships for the United States men's national junior ice hockey team. On March 16, 2013, he played his first NHL game against the New Jersey Devils, scoring his first NHL career point when his shot was deflected behind Johan Hedberg by Tomas Plekanec at 06:49 in the third period. The Canadiens would go on to win the game 2-1. In the 2015–16 season, Jarred (who was no longer waiver-exempt) made the Canadiens roster out of camp as a reserve defenseman. With the Canadiens producing the league's best start to the season, he failed to feature in a game in the opening months of the season. On November 26, 2015, He was assigned to new AHL affiliate, the St. John's IceCaps, on a conditioning stint appearing in 6 games. In his return to the Canadiens, he featured in only three games in the following two months then on January 15, 2016, he was traded to the Arizona Coyotes in exchange for Victor Bartley and John Scott. On March 9, 2016, the NHL announced that they had suspended Jarred for 20 games, without pay, for violating the terms of the NHL/NHLPA Performance Enhancing Substances Program. In a statement released by the NHLPA, Jarred stated: "I did not knowingly take a banned substance. I understand, however, that I am responsible for what enters my body as a professional athlete and I accept the suspension. I will work hard towards my return to the ice and will learn from this frustrating setback." The Arizona Coyotes subsequently announced their full support of both the NHL/NHLPA Performance Enhancing Substances Program and Jarred. Jarred was placed on waivers by the Arizona Coyotes on October 21, 2016, and sent to the team's AHL affiliate Tucson Roadrunners the next day. He scored the first Roadrunners goal in their home debut on October 28, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International .]] Personal Life Jarred's father, Mark, was a defenseman who played for four NHL teams & was the captain of the Minnesota North Stars when they moved to Dallas to become the Dallas Stars. He grew up in Minnesota and Texas before his family settled in Millersville, Maryland when his father was traded to the Washington Capitals. He was also the captain of the U.S. U18 National team. Jarred attended Severna Park Middle School and played for Severna Park High School for the 2006-2007 season only, in Severna Park, Maryland before moving to Michigan to join the USA Hockey National Team Development Program and attended Ann Arbor Pioneer High School during this time. Category:1992 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:American ice hockey defencemen